Time will tell
by AmbrielleReynolds
Summary: You cry because you are a cheater, you cry because you know Will won't remember, and you cry because you were too weak to lose it to Will all those months ago during Glee's Madonna week...what could have happened if Will actually drunk dialed Emma
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys …okay so here is a new story. I know I am very bad at updating and I will update all of them in time. I promise…especially my Wemma stories. School is almost out for the summer and this is just something I had been working on between classes throughout the semester. I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee for if I did Wemma would be the whole show!

Emma POV

Will was always your weakness. You couldn't help it, even if you were now married to Carl. Will was always going to have a hold on your heart, so when he called you one night drunk you went over to him. You tell yourself that you are going to make sure that he is okay but your stop to pick up several bottles of wine says otherwise. When you arrive he stumbles to the door surprised to see you, as if he has already forgotten he called, but he pulls you inside wrapping an arm around your waist and whispering promiscuous nonsense in your ear. You smell the alcohol on his breath and suddenly remember the bottles in your arms. Smiling, you lead him to the couch and run to the kitchen to get the glasses remembering well where everything is. Filling both glasses, you rejoin him in the living room and begin to sip the cool liquid that burns slightly on its way down.

Before you know it, all three bottles of wine are gone. You feel slightly tingly and know that you are not capable of making the best judgments. Laughs and friendly banter soon transition into a close embrace and stolen kisses. Carl is but a distant memory as you allow Will better access, tasting the mixture of vodka and wine on his tongue. Pent up sexual tensions take their toll and you are both all too eager to cross lines in your compromised states. You feel him lift you and know he is headed for the bedroom but you don't care. He doesn't know that you are still a virgin; after all you are married so anyone would assume you had passed that milestone long ago. The alcohol in your system is causing you not to care. Clothes shed and passion takes over as you feel the pain and pleasure mingle deep within you. Everything is a blur which you are sure that you will regret later, but you feel good knowing that Will is your first, however it came to be. It is over all too soon and you feel the loss of warmth as he leaves you. You have little time to think before you both pass out from exhaustion and your drunkenness.

The morning brings a headache and slight panic as you realize you aren't in your condo and your night comes rushing back with astounding clarity. Will's sleeping form beside you provides even more confirmation that the vivid images burnt into your mind are not just dreams. What you think went on last night is indeed reality. You are both completely naked and quickly gather your clothes, being quite as so not to wake Will. You know he was much more intoxicated than you and you are hoping to disappear before he can wake up and remember the events from last night are real. You gather all evidence of your presence, washing and returning the wine glasses to their place in his cabinet and taking the empty wine bottles as you slip out the door. You can't help but think that losing your virginity was nothing like the movies with romance and breakfast in bed. Reality brings soreness and a walk of shame _well run_…but part of you is still glad it was Will.

Guilt creeps in slowly as you crank your Volvo and think about the house you are returning to. You won't have to explain your absence as Carl has been out of town the past few days at a dental convention but he is due back this evening so you have only twelve hours to compose yourself. You are thankful for the empty condo that greets you so that you can shower and cry in peace…at least for a short while. You cry because you are a cheater, you cry because you know Will won't remember, and you cry because you were too weak to lose it to Will all those months ago during Glee's Madonna week.

Will's POV

The sun shining through your curtains rouses you from your slumber. Your head is pounding and your mind feels hazy. You groan and roll over suddenly realizing you are naked and laying on top of the covers. As hard as you try you cannot recall how you ended up here. The last thing you remember is dialing Emma. "OH GOD. EMMA!" you think as you tear yourself from the bed and immediately regret your swift movements as your head goes spinning and you barely retain your balance. You shuffle to your couch, hand on head begging the pounding to stop, lift your phone from the coffee table, and frantically scroll down hoping that you only imagined calling her. Your hopes are dashed as her name comes up in your recent calls and your cheeks go red with embarrassment when you think of all you could have said. You know that when you are drunk that you have no ability to sensor yourself and based on your feelings for Emma you probably harassed her or suggested sexual motives in the message you left her. The combined hangover and thought of facing Emma at school makes you queasy and wish you could crawl in a hole and die. "How could I have been so stupid?" You think not even knowing just how reckless and stupid you have been.

When your car pools into the parking lot Monday morning you feel a twisting in your gut at the thought of seeing Emma after the fool you made of yourself Saturday evening. Thankfully, you are saved from an awkward greeting as you are running late and Emma is already busy at work in her office. An audible sigh of relief escapes you and you return your thoughts to the school day. Emma creeps back into your thoughts though as you begin the day, handing out a simple worksheet to your students because you hadn't had time to plan a true lesson with your "activities" this past weekend. Lunch with Emma comes all too soon and although you consider skipping it you know that you are going to have to face her sooner or later. You regret having agreed to have lunch with her in her office last Friday, but you had jumped at any chance to spend time with her…not knowing how you would act this weekend. As you approach her office you see that the lights are off and a note pinned to the door. It says, "Will- Carl came to take me to lunch. I'm sorry…rain check? –Emma" First you are flooded with relief but that quickly fades into fear: fear that she is avoiding you; fear that she was just being polite in her way of escaping you. Little do you know that your fears are real but not for the reasons you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Emma's POV

You spend Sunday full of worry but you take comfort in the fact that you don't hear from Will. In your mind, that says that Will doesn't remember sleeping with you. He is the type of guy who would call if he did. Monday is even worse because you know that you are going to have to see him. You agreed to have lunch with him last week. Instead of honoring that commitment, you lie and spend an hour in your car…pretending to be out with Carl. For the next week you manage to avoid Will sans a few brief moments in the hallway between classes. Inside you were screaming but each time you plaster a smile on your face and casually say hello…hopeful that he won't attempt to engage you in conversation. You wish you were better at reading people because you have no idea what his actions, or lack of actions, mean. Maybe he remembers but doesn't want to, maybe he hopes you will bring it up, or maybe, just maybe, he doesn't remember sleeping with you…doesn't remember you even came over. Curiosity is eating away at you, but you figure he will approach the subject when he is ready.

He finally catches you the next morning in your office and when he closes the door you know that he is ready to broach the subject of Saturday night. He is blocking your only exit so even if you want to escape the situation you are trapped. You hold your breath afraid of the words that are going to spill from his mouth and try your best to hide the rising panic.

Will's POV

You take a seat across from her reading her reaction to your presence. You see the panic and the fear…she knows what you are about to say and you feel your cheeks going red. "Emma…look…I know you've been avoiding me for the past week and I am sure you realized I was happy to do the same, but I have to bring up the elephant in the room." She opens her mouth to comment but you stop her. "Wait…just let me finish and then you can kick me out and never speak to me again if you want to. I am so sorry that I drunk dialed you the other night. I can't imagine what embarrassing things I said to you but I obviously said something considering your avoidance of me. I wasn't in my head and I hope I didn't cause problems for you and Carl with any of the comments I might have made. We both know that I still have feelings for you and I have been told that I am a promiscuous drunk. Please don't let whatever I may have said ruin our friendship. I would never intentionally put you into a compromising situation and I am sorry."

As you spill the words from the speech you rehearsed all weekend long you watch for her reaction and are surprised to see her relax at your apology. You think you even see her whisper "thank goodness" under her breath. When you finish she stands and, begins to laugh and comes to your side. You are pleasantly surprised as she hugs you and tells you that it is okay…that everyone does stupid things when they are drunk. You laugh at yourself and feel the tension in the air lift. You both spend a few more moments chatting before you have to go to class promising to return at lunch to find out all the stupid things that you might have said. As you leave you feel as though your burden had lifted. You have no idea that Emma now carries your biggest drunken mistake alone, that the burden you thought had lifted had in fact only been transferred to her and that the burden of knowing the truth could only be carried alone for so long.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay so I know that the Will portion of this chapter is a bit lacking, but I didn't want to go too far off the story line I am trying to maintain and discussing things too much would get me off topic…anyway, Enjoy

Emma's POV

You are glad to discover that he has no memory of the intimacy you two shared although the romantic side of you feels cheated by your pathetic "first time". Things between the two of you quickly go back to normal; well as normal as they have been since you started dating Carl. Carl. He knows that something is wrong with you but he doesn't bring it up because you know that deep down he knows it is probably Will related and he knows you are not over the curly headed teacher. The things between you two have slowly been deteriorating. It isn't as if you two fight…that would be a marked improvement…in reality the two of you barely communicate. He has taken to working late and you have taken to spending evenings alone. You rarely even make the effort to provide dinner anymore since it usually ends up sitting in the fridge forgotten anyway. You know that you need to talk to him, to fix it, but more and more often you find yourself in the internal debate about whether or not you really want to. The first semester of the school year is coming to a close, the holidays are drawing near, and you know that family get togethers and introductions will be expected.

Just as you begin to lean toward leaving Carl before adding the extra emotional commitment involved in knowing his extended family, you get news from the grapevine that Will has started seeing someone…Holly Holiday, the substitute. You know that you have no right to be but you are crushed. You need to try and work things out with Carl you resolve, so you begin plans to surprise him and also prepare to travel this Christmas. You force yourself to push all thoughts of Will and what you gave him from your mind.

A month after that fateful Saturday night, you finally give yourself to Carl. It makes you feel dirty and you bite your lip the entire time just to avoid screaming out In pain, but you know that it will make Carl feel like your relationship is validated and not just a waste of time. The excitement and lust in his eyes blind him to the tears slipping from yours. Even in his drunken state, Will was gentle, more patient, and less forceful in his actions with you. With Carl, you felt like he was on a conquest…it was numbing and despite his sloppy kisses and words of flattery you feel no love in the situation. You play the part and try to enjoy yourself but inside you are just praying for it to be over. As horrible as it is, your plan works and Carl becomes the happy man he was when you first met him. He comes home early and is all too happy when you announce plans to spend time with both families over the holidays. As you finish your last day before Christmas break you duck out the back down upon seeing Will and Holly, lips locked and gifts in hand, wanting to avoid interrupting the scene. You don't know that the gift in his arms was for you or that he was telling Holly goodbye as she was heading off to Cleveland for a two month substitution gig for the spring semester.

Will's POV

You are sad to discover that you have missed Emma but vaguely remember her mentioning something about her and Carl flying to Virginia in the morning so you know that she was probably in a hurry to get home and pack up. Sighing, you head home to your empty apartment mentally reminding yourself to call Emma and wish her a merry Christmas and tell her you have something for her when Christmas arrives. You settle in with a beer and turn on the television, glad that for the next two weeks there are no papers to read or tests to grade. Your only plans for the break are dinner with your extended family on Christmas Eve and spending the night with your parents so that you can see your brother's kids open their presents Christmas morning. It was always a tradition that the whole family be together that morning and Mark's getting married and starting a family or Angie's move to Illinois hadn't changed that. Every year everyone would pile back into your childhood home so that you all could be together. As fun as that sounds, you can't wait to start the spring semester…to see Emma again.


End file.
